Merry Christmas Zerokun
by AdorableGeek
Summary: With Kagome's sexy little outfit Zero just couldn't resist


I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight

Warning: Naughty Zero

-----

"Get up Zero-kun!" Kagome shouted jumping on the bed and Zero shot up and looked at his best friend with a glare but his eyes widened when he noticed the outfit she was wearing.

Kagome wore a short red dress that had the sleeves was hanging off her shoulders and the top and bottom was lined with fur. The dress was skin tight showing off her clothes and a little bit of cleavage. Kagome also wore a Santa clause hat and green and white knee highs. Kagome wore cherry red lip stick and a bit of green eye shadow.

"Come on Zero-kun it's Christmas "she said with an beautiful smile and Zero scowled.

"So what?" He asked and Kagome rolled her eyes

"Just get up you have things under the tree to" She said getting up and walking out of the room and Zero groaned watching her walk out of the room and he saw that dress lift some.

She was going to be the death of him.

-----

"Before you go Yuuki-Chan. Here is your gift" Kagome said handing Yuuki her present and Yuuki opened it and gasped at the beautiful dress.

"I thought you might like it" Kagome said and then she went in to the closet and dragged a big red bag out.

"This is for the rest of the night class" Kagome said and Yuuki sweat dropped.

"Maybe Aido-senpai should come and get it. Is gift is the heaviest" Kagome muttered

"No I got it. Bye everyone" Yuuki said giving everyone a hug and she dragged the bag out of the door.

"Kagome-chan what did you get me?" Headmaster asked and Kagome pointed to the huge box and handed him another box.

"This is for you Zero-kun I hope you like it" Kagome said handing him a small box.

"It isn't a bomb is it?" He asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Nope" Kagome said

"You got me a brand new chair!" The headmaster said spinning in his chair and Kagome giggled.

"Open the other gift" She said and the headmaster tore in to the wrapping and picked up the box his eyes holding stars.

"A neck messenger!" He said getting up and hugging Kagome and Kagome laughed.

Zero opened the gift only to reveal a small black velvet box that held a locket.

"Open it Zero-kun" Kagome urged and Zero did what he was told and his eyes widened. On one side it was a picture of a younger him and Ichiru and on the other side a picture of a younger Kagome and Yuuki.

"Ichiru kind of helped me with that one. If you don't like it I can…" Zero pulled Kagome in to a hug.

"Thank you" He said in to her ear and Kagome blushed.

"Kagome-chan don't forget your own presents" Headmaster Cross said and Kagome began opening her own gifts.

"Sesshoumaru and Shippo sent some stuff over for you to" He said and Kagome opened Shippo's gift first and her eyes sparkled with Joy at the beautiful ivory bow and quiver that had beautiful vines engraved in them.

_Thanks for all that you've done for me mom_

_You're the most beautiful smart and powerful woman I know_

_And I hope one day I find a mate that is almost like you_

_(can't say exactly because that's just weird)_

_Luv,_

_Shippo_

Kagome sat the bow and quiver to the side and sat the note gently down opening Sesshoumaru's gift and saw a pair of car keys and I picture of her dream black Mercedes.

_I will teach you how to drive the next time you visit_

_Sesshoumaru_

"I got a car!" She said jumping up and down and Zero looked at the picture of the car and then to the jumping Kagome and he couldn't help but notice that today she was probably wearing no underwear.

"Ok open our gift" Headmaster Cross said handing Kagome the gift he, Zero and Yuuki had got her and Kagome opened it and her eyes got stars in them.

_She acts just like a little kid_ Zero thought

"You got me all four twilight books!" She said hugging two of them to her chest and Zero had to scowl. He would never understand her fascination with the screwed up saga.

First of all vampire's don't sparkle damn it!

"Zero-kun you shouldn't scowl it messes up your perfect face." Kagome told him bending down some and Zero got a perfect view of her breast.

"Maybe you should make him sparkle" The headmaster said and Zero sent a glare to the retreating Headmaster.

"I think you would look cute sparkling Zero-kun" Kagome said with a sly grin and Zero was thinking of a better use for her pretty little mouth.

Kagome went to go help the Headmaster make tonight's dinner and Zero went to go take a very cold shower.

----

"Zero-kun I know you don't exactly eat…" Kagome said entering his room and the door closed behind her quieted when she saw Zero was on his bed his hand wrapped firmly around his shaft she watched for a few moments as Zero continued to masturbate.

_I wonder if he's thinking about me … bad Kagome, Bad_ Kagome chastised herself and as if her body had a mind of it's own she walked towards the bed and sat on her knees and Zero opened his eyes and looked to the blushing Kagome with a sort of predatory look. Zero pulled her to him and crashed his lips in to hers. Kagome moaned when his tongue glided over her bottom lip and she granted him entrance. Zero tongue swept over Kagome's mouth tasted like peppermint and a taste that was uniquely her. Soon they broke apart

"Your so fucking hot" Zero growled in her ear and Kagome groaned feeling a heat in the pit of her stomach and it traveled south to rest between her legs and a idea popped in to her head.

"Zero-kun tell me if I am not doing it right." Kagome said stroking his staff and she lowered herself so that she was face to face with his member.

Zero watched as Kagome shyly stuck her tongue out and licked from the bottom of his cock to the top and Zero breathing increased and he let out a moan when Kagome licked the top of his shaft.

Kagome then slowly eased it in to her mouthed thankful that she didn't have a gag reflex. Kagome tongue curled slightly under Zero's staff and Kagome looked up at Zero making sure she was doing it right. Kagome looked in to his lavender eyes blazing with lust and she slowly hummed a little and Zero moaned.

Kagome slowly moved her head back up and then gently sucked on the mushroom tip. After that Kagome picked up her pace. Kagome reached her hand under her and she moved her thong to the side and began to finger herself.

Zero stopped her before he could cum and Kagome looked up at him curiously.

"I want to cum inside you" He said and Kagome face turned a bright red and Zero guided her face up and passionately kissed her.

_Zero-kun is a good kisser_ Kagome thought allowing Zero to push her on her back and he took her fingers that was wet with her juices and licked them.

Kagome watched in fascination as Zero reached behind her and unzipped her dress and pulled it down revealing her two perfect mounds.

With his mouth he latched on to Kagome's nipple and began to suck. Zero used his hand ton pinch the other until it was hard enough to cut glass.

Kagome was panting and her eyes was so dark they almost look black. Zero took in the extremely erotic sight and one word crossed his mind.

_Mine_ He thought lifting up her dress and looked down in surprise.

"I didn't know you wear thongs" He said looking down at the lacy underwear and Kagome blushed.

"I just thought they looked cute on me" She said quietly and Zero smirked.

"I thinking they make you look sexy" He said and sliding them down Kagome legs and he slid down until he came face to face with Kagome's trimmed treasure and he used his fingers to separate her pussy lips. Zero stiffened his tongue and plunged it in to her weeping channel and Kagome arched her back and let out a strangled moan as Zero tongued fucked her.

Zero began to use his fingers to tease her clit and Kagome eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came. Zero hungrily lapped up her juices encourages by Kagome's tiny mewls and moans.

"Zero…inside…now" Kagome ordered and Zero climbed up her body and kissed her allowing Kagome wrap her legs around him.

"When did you get so bossy?" He asked and Kagome shivered at his husky voice

"Please" She begged

"Say that again" Zero ordered realizing he loved it when she begged.

"Please Zero please fuck me" She begged and Zero thrust in to her and Kagome thought she was going to cum right then and there.

Zero continued to thrust in to her encouraged by Kagome's mewls and moans.

"Please…faster…harder" Kagome begged and she cried out in pleasure when she began to cum her walls clamping down on Zero's member and Zero soon found himself Cumming with her.

Zero supported his wait on his arms and looked down at Kagome who had a smile on her face.

"Maybe I should dress up everyday" She said

"That thong would be enough" He said and Kagome giggled.

"Merry Christmas Zero-kun" Kagome said sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

-----

Happy Holiday's from Lady Dia

The best Christmas present from me to you is this lovely story

The best Christmas present from you to me is a review

So please review


End file.
